


I love you, kitten.

by Yoonieversal_qt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Discord - Freeform, M/M, Master/Pet, Memes, Mpreg, My Little Pony References, Pet Names, dont take this seriously, i think you know what it is, prompt from tiktok, sfw, shitpost, tsuki is a furry, yeah idk hot to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonieversal_qt/pseuds/Yoonieversal_qt
Summary: This fic is gonna be really short since i don't know how to write.prompt from tiktok, don't take this seriously.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	I love you, kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is gonna be really short since i don't know how to write. 
> 
> prompt from tiktok, don't take this seriously.

Kenma sat up from his gaming chair, which he's been sitting on for the past 2 days. he could barely remember what sunlight felt like.

He opened his closet and picked out an outfit; a black hoodie, grey sweatpants and a pair of black socks. today he was gonna meet the my little role player that he was talking to on his my little pony discord server for the past few weeks. every night he thought of them. the way their typings entranced him and left him thinking of them for hours on end. to kenma they were really special. They gave him this feeling of bliss that warmed his ever so boring life. before 'twilightsparkle234' slid in to his server, he always felt as if he was talking to bots. Talking to people online whilst keeping the most uninterested face.

Yes, there were some moments in the server where he felt a feeling of content and maybe slight happiness. But whenever he'd be talking to twilightsparkle234... it always felt as if he was complete. he felt like he was on cloud 9. For once he'd feel happy using this online reality he'd made with them.

And they decided that today would be the perfect day that they meet. They've thought of this moment for way to long, so painfully long. But that wouldn't matter now because they could finally see each other, hold each other, and talk outside of a little computer screen.

'Hey kitten~ are you ready to see me today~' he typed and pressed the enter button.

'of course love~' the text appeared below the username 'twilightsparkle234'.

Kenma smiled warmly, 'I can't wait to see you love~ to see your precious face~ i'll see you then' the text appearing before him as he pressed the enter key.

Kenma shut off his monitor and put on his shoes. taking deep breaths before walking out of the door. He slowly made his way to his destination, which was a park not so far from where kenma lived.

As he walked to entrance of the park, he saw a person with a blue sweater not far from him. they had musty blond hair which was a bit messy because of the headphones they wore.

Kenma payed no mind to the stranger and opened his phone.

'I'm at the park, kitten' kenma sent to twilightsparkle234. as he sent his text the blond stranger took off their headphones, resting them by their neck. kenma rose suspicion to the stranger.

"kitten.. ?" the stranger turned. their amber orbs met kenma's. he froze in shock as he realized who the stranger infront of him was... "TSUKISHIMA KEI?!?!??!" kenma exclaimed. tsuki's eyes narrowed, "k-kenma-San?! you're applepi?!" musty tsuki stared in shock.

both of them stood in their places. faces red and gazes averted. the atmosphere became quite... awkward to say the least. they both stayed like that for awhile, occasionally looking at the other and then quickly looking away.

"applep- i mean kenma-san..." tsuki was first to break the silence.

"y-yes?..." kenma answered still looking away.

tsuki's cheeks glowed a bright red, "i-i like you a-alot k-kenma san... please date me!" the blond said closing his eyes from embarassment.

kenma looked at tsuki, eyes narrowed. "i-is this some kind of joke?!?" kenma asked, cheeks as red as tsuki's.

"o-of course not! b-baka!" tsuki pouts.

kenma looked at tsuki. "i-i like you too... tsukishima kei."

tsuki felt a tear fall down his face, he walked towards kenma. kenma walked forward and gently caressed his cheek, wiping away the tears that were now streaming down his face. Tsukki sobbed , "i love you so much, kenma-san..." he leaned in and placed his lips against kenma's. kenma closed his eyes gently and placed his hand on tsuki's shoulder, returning the kiss. 

"I love you too... kitten."

//end


End file.
